kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Keyblade wielders
The following is a list of known Keyblade Wielders, characters who have successfully wielded a Keyblade in battle. Characters who have held a Keyblade only for it to return to the hand of its true holder are not included in this list, as a Keyblade will typically refuse to be wielded by anyone without a strong enough heart. Keyblade Wielders Sora Sora's Keyblade is a Keyblade from the Realm of Light, and it appears before him as his home world, Destiny Islands, is consumed by the Heartless. Its default form is the Kingdom Key keychain, which uses a Hidden Mickey as its token. Sora's Keyblade is the only Keyblade actually shown to seal any world's Keyhole or open its Gate. However, King Mickey was able to use his Keyblade alongside Sora to seal the Door to Darkness at the end of Kingdom Hearts, and King Mickey and Riku both were able to open the Gate to Xemnas at the end of Kingdom Hearts II. During the final battle with Xemnas, Sora was also able to temporarily wield Riku's Way to the Dawn. File:Kingdom Key.png|Sora's Keyblade File:Riku Way to Dawn.png|Riku's Keyblade Riku Riku was the original person chose to wield Sora's Keyblade, but he was denied it when he chose to submit to darkness, weakening his heart and causing the Keyblade to choose Sora. Instead, Riku used the Soul Eater, a sword which grows more powerful when used with darkness. When Sora first arrived at Hollow Bastion, Riku was able to temporarily take the Keyblade as well, but Sora's heart proved to be the strongest, and he reclaimed the Keyblade from Riku. After being possessed by Xehanort's Heartless, he was used as a wielder for the incomplete Keyblade of People's Hearts, which Xehanort had forged from the hearts of six of the seven Princesses of Heart. However, this Keyblade was destroyed after Riku was defeated by Sora, who used the Keyblade to free Kairi's heart from his body. When Riku encountered Roxas in The World That Never Was, he was again able to temporarily wield a Keyblade, Roxas's Oblivion. However, while as a Keyblade Wielder he was able to fight with the weapon, it was not his, and Roxas soon reclaimed it. In Kingdom Hearts II, Riku's Soul Eater was somehow used as an intermediary for the manifestation of the Way to the Dawn, Riku's true Keyblade. This Keyblade represents Riku's nature as a being of light and darkness in both name and form. Riku was also able to use Synch Blade to duplicate the Way to the Dawn in the form of Kairi's Keyblade, which he allowed her to temporarily use. File:Kingdom Key.png|Riku was the orginal owner of this Keyblade File:Dark Keyblade.jpg|Keyblade of People's Hearts File:Oblivion.png|Roxas's Oblivion File:Riku Way to Dawn.png|Riku's Keyblade File:Kairi's_Keyblade.jpg|"Kairi's" Keyblade Kairi Kairi's currently-unnamed Keyblade was given to her by Riku in The World That Never Was. Kairi's Keyblade is delicate looking and sports a floral design. Kairi used this Keyblade to fight against the Heartless for one battle in The World That Never Was. The complete reason Kairi was able to wield a Keyblade is unknown, but Nomura has stated that it is in part due to the strength of her heart. Nomura has said the scene in which Riku gives her a Keyblade hints at something. It is assumed that this is the Keyblade that represents Destiny Islands, given its floral design and the Paopu Fruit Keychain. It should be noted however, that the Keyblade still actually belongs to Riku and he gave it to her to use, not her own. Roxas Roxas, being Sora's Nobody, also has the ability to use the Keyblade, though this is stated to only be because he is the Nobody of a Keyblade Master. This has earned him the name "Key of Destiny" from his fellow Organization members. The Keyblades that Roxas used and the memories that Sora once lost in Castle Oblivion are the same. Furthermore, these two both used the Keyblade at the same time. In order to learn why he could wield the Keyblade, Roxas betrayed Organization XIII and left in search of his true self. Roxas can use Oblivion and Oathkeeper to perform a "Clear Light" attack. Nomura stated that Roxas's ability to use two Keyblades means that Sora can, too, without the Drive Forms, due to the fact that Roxas has every ability that Sora has. Nomura has also said that the Keyblades represent Riku and Kairi, Riku being Oblivion, and Kairi being Oathkeeper. All of these things combined (when Roxas fuses with Sora) complete Sora. Other than Oblivion and Oathkeeper, Roxas can also use the Kingdom Key Keyblade, as it is Sora's original Keyblade. King Mickey King Mickey's Keyblade is a Keyblade from the Realm of Darkness called "Kingdom Key D", which the King received sometime during his journey in that realm. It is identical to Sora's Keyblade, except the colors are reversed, the hilt being silver and the blade gold. The replica model letter opener called Mickey's Keyblade "Darkside", which is fitting as it is the Keyblade of the Realm of Darkness. Mickey used this Keyblade along with Sora's to seal the Door to Darkness, so it theoretically has the same powers as its Realm of Light counterpart. Also, the door had to have been locked from both sides, by opposite powers. The Kingdom Key D obviously provided the dark power while the original Kingdom Key provided the light. Prior to that, Mickey originally possessed the Star Seeker Keyblade, which is seen in Birth By Sleep. Thus, it has been hinted that Mickey has been able to wield a Keyblade at least since his time as Yen Sid's apprentice. Mickey wield the Star Seeker Keyblade once again in Kingdom Hearts coded. Whether it was because he no longer had the Kingdom Key D or he chose to use it is unconfirmed. Terra Terra is a Keyblade Apprentice from before the events of Kingdom Hearts. Aqua Aqua is a Keyblade Apprentice from before the events of Kingdom Hearts. Ventus Ventus is a Keyblade Apprentice from before the events of Kingdom Hearts. The blade of his Keyblade resembles the Two Become One, while the hilt is similar to the Kingdom Key. Master Xehanort It is confirmed that Master Xehanort as well as his apprentice wield a Keyblade. His Keyblade has a double-edged appearance with a separated black blade, a black hand-guard and a head resembling a battle axe. It resembles the Oblivion keyblade somewhat, but with two shafts and a different head. Also, it contains a single eye above the handle, similar to that of the Soul Eater and Way to the Dawn. Vanitas Vanitas's Keyblade takes a strong resemblance to Riku and his Master's Keyblades. His Keyblade is red with a round, cog-like shape on the end with green eyes on it. Xion Xion, the fourteenth member of Organization XIII, can wield a Keyblade due to the fact that she is a Replica of Roxas, created on both his tissue and from Sora's memories. As a being created out of memories, she is able to use the Kingdom Key to produce the power of light, like Sora and Roxas. Master Eraqus Master Eraqus is confirmed to be a Keyblade Wielder and his Keyblade has a very simple design. His keychain is the same symbol that appears on his, Ven's Terra's and Aqua's armor. Trivia *Despite the fact that Xehanort's Heartless wielded the Dark Keyblade for a short time, he cannot be considered a Keyblade master because he was using Riku (an actual Keyblade Master) as a medium for handling the weapon. *Genie uses a fake Keyblade when he is summoned in Kingdom Hearts II as it is part of his tail formed into a Keyblade. Category:Keyblades Category:Keyblade Wielders